Marions nous
by Cyrius EAD
Summary: Les G-boys partent enfin pour la deuxième mission... mais une surprise les attend à la fin !
1. Préparation

**Auteur** : Cyrius E.A.D.

**E-mail** : kamboula@voila.fr

**Titre** : Marions-nous… – Prologue

**Genre** : Bâtons dans les roues, pas encore yaoi

**Source** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer **: J'vais aller cambrioler ma banque et ils seront tous à moi MUAHAHAHAHAAH !!!

**Note de l'auteur** : Un conseil d'amie… ne feuilletez jamais un magazine de robes de mariées avec vos copains(ines)… ça donne des idées bizarres

**Marions-nous…**

**Préparation**

L'adolescente bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de s'étirer comme un chat, ses yeux d'ambre fixant l'écran géant qui occupait une partie de la pièce avec un désintérêt foudroyant.

- … Tu m'écoutes chérie ?

- Mmh ? Oh oui papa…

En fait il y a bien longtemps – oh juste trois minutes et quatorze secondes – qu'elle avait décroché du bavardage de son paternel. A quoi bon l'écouter, après tout il radotait toujours la même chose…  Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son père bien au contraire, mais s'entendre répéter à longueur de temps qu'elle devait un peu plus penser à son avenir et qu'elle devait cesser de se consacrer à "ces futilités' ne l'encourageait pas franchement à être attentive. Encore moins à sept heures du matin…

Se levant tranquillement, elle se resservit un verre de jus d'orange et s'apprêtait à monter discrètement le volume de sa chaîne hi-fi quand une phrase de son père lui parvint.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai décidé de te marier.

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avant d'éclater de rire, rire qui s'accentua devant le froncement de sourcils de son géniteur.

- Ca vous reprend on dirait… finit-elle par dire entre deux éclats. Je vais finir par croire que vivre dans l'espace ne vous réussit plus. Avez-vous déjà oublié que, sans tenir compte du fait que je ne sois pas majeure, vous avez déjà tenté de me caser trois fois ?

- Je suis très sérieux cette fois. Une promesse est en jeu.

La jeune fille repoussa les mèches de cheveux de ses yeux et le fixa plus attentivement. Les promesses dans sa famille, étaient quelque chose de très important, plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. 

_Sauf que je n'ai rien promis à qui que ce soit._

Elle fit part de sa pensée à son père qui se contenta de répondre.

- Moi si.

- Alors vous apprendrez papa que je n'apprécie que très moyennement que vous fassiez des promesses en mon nom sans m'en informer.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton glacial en se tenant très droite devant l'écran. Puis, elle décida de mettre fin à cette entrevue en quittant la pièce.

- Tu ne veux même pas connaître le visage de ton futur ?

- Je compte aller me recoucher, je ne tiens pas à en rêver.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, appuya dessus et tira. Mais curieuse de nature, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers l'écran.

Le verre de jus d'orange entamé chuta brutalement au sol, contenant et contenu se répandant sur le parquet.

- Non… c'est impossible… je refuse…

- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est une promesse.

- JE REFUSE !!!

Tétanisée, elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler que la poignée de prote était toujours dans sa main. Jusqu'à ce que la porte en train de se refermer lui bouche la vue, ses yeux restèrent rivés à l'écran sur lequel le visage de "son futur" s'étalait.

A pas lents, elle parcourut le couloir. Sa chambre pourtant proche lui paraissait si éloignée…

Quand elle en franchit finalement le seuil, elle prit bien soin de tout fermer à clé, portes et fenêtres, et de tirer les rideaux sur ces dernières. Puis toujours au ralenti, elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle se laissa tomber.

Maintenant, elle pouvait craquer.

_ Pas lui…_

***

- Vous pouvez répéter là ? J'ai cru mal ouïr…

Wufei fixa l'un après l'autre les cinq Mads assis tranquillement devant lui. Là maintenant, il se sentait capable d'usurper le titre de Shinigami à Duo et d'en faire usage de la façon la plus explicite qui soit.

- Attendez que je récapitule… Vous nous abandonnez dans un trou paumé pendant un mois…

- Depuis quand ma maison est un trou paumé ? lâcha Quatre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le chinois eut un regard d'excuse pour son ami, mais c'est toujours aussi furieux qu'il poursuivit.

- … Et lorsque vous daignez vous rappeler à notre bon souvenir un mois plus tard, c'est pour une double-mission !

Il reçut en réponse le regard impassible de son mentor, Maître O, et celui glacial du Professeur J. De ce dernier, il ne tint pas compte, déjà largement immunisé par ceux que lâchaient Heero à longueur de temps.

Duo, tout seul dans un coin, se gondolait bruyamment

- Soit un peu sérieux Maxwell, lâcha Wufei en lui arrachant le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains pour lui taper sur la tête avec, je suis sûre que tu n'as rien écouté.

- Eh rends-moi ce livre, j'y tiens beaucoup ! Et puis pour qui tu me prends, j'ai parfaitement compris, c'est pour ça que je me marre, je m'attendais plus ou moins à ta réaction.

- Je te hais.

- Merci. Cela dit un truc m'échappe. Pourquoi nous ?

- Eh bien aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que vous êtes les cinq seuls pilotes de Gundams que je connaisse, répondit complaisamment G.

- C'est valable pour la première mission ça… aller bousiller une base d'Oz c'est bien dans nos attributions… mais pour la deuxième, il y a des personnes autrement mieux qualifiées dans cette base pour faire ce que vous nous demandez.

- Est-ce à dire qui tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur ? répliqua son supérieur d'un air narquois.

L'Américain étouffa d'indignation.

- J'ai jamais dis ça !

Heero choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole.

- Comment cette personne nous connaît-elle ?

- Même si elle ne vous connaît pas, cette "personne" comme tu dis si bien, est en droit de faire cette demande.

Si la réponse un tant soit peu évasive avait satisfait le soldat parfait, il n'en montra rien. 

- De toute façon, elle n'est pas directement concernée.

- Peu m'importe les raisons, je refuse ! cria Wufei.

- Mais si c'est pas pour elle, c'est pour qui, demanda Duo qui avait replongé dans son livre. On a des photos ?

- En temps et en heure ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors messieurs nous attendons vos réponses, ajouta J.

Un silence s'installa. Puis.

- C'est bon pour moi !

- Mission acceptée.

- Je pourrais savoir une chose ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Trowa qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot. Le jeune homme posa sa question sans se démonter.

- Pourquoi Quatre ne fait pas parti de la mission ?

- C'est vrai ça pourquoi ?

- Wu n'en rajoute pas…

- Va paître Maxwell !

S, le mentor de Quatre toussota pour ramener le calme.

- Les raisons qui motivent cette décision ne vous concernent pas, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez ce n'est rien de sérieux. De toutes façons, Quatre vous rejoindra lors de la deuxième mission.

Trowa porta ses pupilles vertes sur le docteur mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de donner silencieusement son assentiment.

- Trois contre un, t'as perdu Wufei !

- Grrrr…

De mauvaise grâce, le pilote de ShenLong reprit sa place et écouta en silence les instructions sur leurs nouveaux objectifs.

Le lendemain à l'heure du départ, tout le monde était là. Tout le monde sauf…

- Mais où il est passé ? Quatre regarda l'horloge. On va être en retard

- Sais pas… Attends le voila qui arrive.

Trowa désigna Duo qui courait à toute vitesse dans le hangar

- MAXWELL !!! T'étais où ?

- Calme Wu, calme… Je suis là c'est le plus important non ?

Wufei le fusilla du regard, imité par Heero qui lui reprochait ainsi son retard.

- Mais je pensais que vu ton enthousiasme ce serait plutôt toi le dernier, poursuivit Duo nullement impressionné.

- c'est décidé… JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !

- Plus tard, coupa Heero. La mission d'abord.

Chacun se dirigea rapidement vers son gundam, désireux à des degrés divers de mettre rapidement un terme à cette histoire.

A suivre

Cyrius : J'aurais du mettre Wufei OOC dans la zone de note moi… pas grave

Duo : C'est bizarre, elle n'a encre torturé aucun de nous… c'est louche.

Cyrius : Ca va venir, t'inquiètes va… C'est que le prologue après tout

Duo : Je me disais aussi…

Wufei : Je te hais Cyrius

Cyrius : Merci je suis là pour ça… si vous êtes de son avis (ou du contraire, c'est pas mal aussi) envoyez-moi un commentaire. Chalut !


	2. Depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est vu

**Auteur** : Cyrius E.A.D.

**E-mail** : kamboula@voila.fr

**Titre** : Marions-nous – Chapitre 1

**Genre** : Marche nuptiale sur fond de marche funèbre

**Source** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : J'vais aller cambrioler ma banque et ils seront tous à moi MUAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!

**Note de l'auteur** : Pourquoi je trouve qu'elle est longue a fic ?

**Marions-nous…**

**Depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est vu**

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me ?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories…_

Lentement, l'aube se levait sur la petite vallée autrefois verdoyante et maintenant recouverte de bâtiments tous plus gris les uns que les autres appartenant à Oz. L'ombre lassait progressivement place à la lumière, révélant des installations plus ou moins récentes et surtout bien surveillées même si à cette heure, la base n'était pas encore très active.

Enfin, l'astre du jour lui-même émergea de derrière les montagnes voisines, inondant les lieux de lumière et rendant trop éblouissants pour être regardés les sommets abondamment enneigés.

Et rendant invisible l'approche de quatre gundams.

Duo, aux commandes de DeathScythe, fredonnait quelques notes en attendant le début effectif de la mission. Son chant sans queue ni tête fut interrompu par une légère alarme et l'apparition de la tête de Heero sur l'écran de communication. Sans préambules, le pilote rappela les différents points importants de la mission et les pièges à éviter, toute l'opération devant être menée en un minimum de temps avec un résultat maximum. L'Américain n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, pensant à autre chose. Ce devait être intéressant au vu du sourire qui s'étalait à présent sur son visage.

- Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire, conclut Heero avant de couper la communication.

- Hum ? Ouais ouais Hee-chan t'en fait pas...

Le jeune homme repoussa sa natte jusqu'à présent sur son épaule dans son dos et vérifia une dernière fois ses instruments avant l'assaut. Il faillit faire un bond de surprise lorsque le visage de Heero réapparut sur son écran.

_Avec toutes les communications qu'il passe il veut nous faire repérer ou quoi ?_

Il le regarda plus attentivement et haussa un sourcil châtain.

_C'est quoi ce sourire ?_

Heero laissa passer cinq secondes avant de lancer, l'air de rien.

- Lequel de vous veut mener l'attaque ?

Duo se prit le visage dans la main en retenant un rire. Décidemment son compagnon le surprenait toujours quand il le voulait.

Il jeta un oeil sur sa droite, là où était indiquée la position des autres gundams. Et cette fois, son rire clair résonna longuement dans le cockpit.

ShenLong venait de se porter en avant de la formation et filait droit vers la base…

***

Après avoir passé les contrôles d'usage, la berline blanche s'engagea sur le chemin de la vaste propriété Inmind, faisant crisser le gravier sous ses roues. Sa passagère eut un lourd soupir. Et elle le sentait, l'avenir lui en réservait beaucoup d'autres.

Ses mains se mirent à triturer nerveusement la lanière de son sac alors que ses pensées se mettaient à dériver…

_La veille, 7h10 du matin heure terrestre._

_D'un geste lent, il coupe la communication avec la Terre, son interlocutrice – sa fille – étant partie. Il soupire et efface également de l'écran le visage de celui qu'il lui destine. Puis il se tourne et lui fait face._

_- Qu'as-tu ?_

_- Rien._

_Elle s'ingénie à conserver une expression neutre, en attendant d'en trouver une plus adéquate avec les sentiments qui la tiraillent._

_- Je n'ai rien… mais je continue à penser que j'aurais du moi-même lui annoncer la nouvelle._

_- Pour lui dire qu'au final tu t'opposes à la promesse qu'a fait ton père ? C'est inutile et tu le sais._

_- Au moins Ri-chan n'aurait pas réagi si violemment ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous lui demandez…_

_- Je lui demande d'être une Inmind._

_Dieu seul sait pourquoi mais il lui épargne le sacro-saint discours sur l'honneur et les promesses, tant mieux à la limite car elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporter. Elle le toise et il lui rend don regard. L'échange durant plusieurs secondes, chacun sachant que malgré la différence d'âge et les liens du sang aucun des deux ne cédera. Elle déclare finalement._

_- J'irai la voir de toutes façons._

_- Oh mais je ne te l'interdis pas. Au contraire vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour organiser tout ça. La date du mariage n'est pas encore arrêtée mais il aura lieu sous peu._

_Il affiche un grand sourire. Elle le déteste quand il sourit ainsi, sûr de lui, sûr d'être obéi… D'ordinaire, c'est quelqu'un de bien pourtant…_

_Dans quelques heures, elle embarquera dans une navette direction la Terre._

La voiture s'arrêta devant la grande bâtisse blanche et bleue et elle en sortit lentement, tout en étirant discrètement ses muscles endoloris par des heures de voyage. Pivotant lentement sur elle-même, elle regarda les alentours baignés par la lumière du matin. Il faisait froid et un peu de givre recouvrait le gazon et les feuilles des arbres.

Elle inclina la tête en une moue nostalgique : malgré sa longue absence, rien ne semblait avoir changé et le charme de cet endroit agissait encore sur elle aussi sûrement que lorsqu'elle était enfant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

Elle eut un franc sourire pour l'homme un peu âgé qui descendait la volée de marches pour s'approcher d'elle, elle le connaît depuis toujours.

- Bonjour Marth. Comment va Ri ?

Il ne s'offusqua pas de son impatience soudaine. Tous les membres de cette famille ont ce caractère changeant à divers degrés et la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés ne faisait pas exception. C'est donc avec toute la patience inhérente à sa fonction d'intendant de la maison Inmind qu'il la conduisit jusqu'à la personne qu'elle désirait tant voir. Une fois à la porte il s'éclipsa vers d'autres tâches.

Doucement, elle pousse les battants et entre. Le sol crissait sous ses pas comme s'il était recouvert d'un tapis de feuilles mortes. En regardant, elle se dit que la comparaison n'est pas toute à fait inexacte puisqu'au lieu de feuilles d'arbres c'étaient des feuilles de papier qui jonchaient le tapis. Un peu surprise, elle s'avança néanmoins sur cette marée blanche pour arriver à quelques pas seulement de l'adolescente qui lui tournait le dos. Avec douceur, elle lui prit la min et l'attira à elle, lui demandant d'une pression sur ses doigts de se retourner.

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de voir ce sourire qu'elle connaissait par cœur, qu'elle voulait la sentir se serrer contre elle ainsi… si longtemps… petite sœur…

- Ri-chan…

Silence. Murmure.

- Bonjour… Ri-chan…

***

- Evacuez la base ! Evacu… argh !

Avec un cri de rage, l'homme fit un grand bond en arrière, s'éloignant au maximum des ses consoles en train d'exploser les unes après les autres. Ca y est le poste de communication de la base était H.S., ils étaient coupés du monde. Désormais les seuls moyens dont ils disposaient pour mettre au courant les instances supérieures de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient les navettes cargos et les Mobiles Suits. Sortant précipitamment du bâtiment en flammes, la dernière image qu'il vit avant d'être happé par une explosion fut celle d'un gundam orange atterrissant sans cérémonie sur le toit pour y mettre en pièces la grande antenne qui le surplombait.

Heavyarms redécolla immédiatement, pris en chasse par trois armures mobiles. Elles ne tinrent pas longtemps face à sa puissance de feu et c'est dans une gerbe de flammes qu'il repartit à l'assaut des bâtiments. Un bref coup d'oeil permit à Trowa de constater que la méthode de Heero pour rendre le départ des navettes impossible fonctionnait à merveille : le pilote de Wing évoluant dans les airs s'arrangeait pour que tous ses adversaires s'écrasent sur la piste de décollage.

- Pfff, je savais qu'il pouvait faire dans le style bourrin mais pas à ce point. Il est pire que toi là, Trowa !

Le pilote ne répondit pas à la remarque de Duo, mais celui-ci savait qu'il avait enregistré l'information et l'approuvait, du moins en partie (depuis quand agissait-il comme un "bourrin"[1] ?). Pour le reste, il était clair qu'il fallait attribuer le plus gros carton du jour au seul pilote de Shenlong

Wufei avait à lui seul rasé la moitié de la base grâce aux bras extensibles de son gundam et s'en était ensuite pris à tout ce qui bougeait, à savoir les armures de Oz. Pas une de celles qui s'étaient aventurées à l'approcher ne lui avait échappé et un observateur extérieur aurait pu voir que même si les trois autres pilotes présents ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts, ils se maintenaient toutefois à une distance plus que raisonnable du Chinois.

- Alors Chang "Je suis de mauvais poil et je passe mes nerfs sur tout ce qui passe" Wufei, tu vas mieux ? T'es calmé ?

- Va paître Maxwell ![2]

Duo se contenta de lui rire au nez par micro interposé avant de s'en retourner découper du Leo. Depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures, l'Américain ne cessait d'envoyer des piques à son coéquipier qui enrageait et ripostait de façon pas toujours élégante d'ailleurs.

_ Maudite mission…_

Une demi-heure et une mise à sac des lieux dans les règles de l'art plus tard, les quatre gundams étaient repartis. Ils s'étaient séparés en cours de route pour brouiller les pistes au cas où ils croiseraient d'autres navettes de Oz qui iraient en sens inverse et c'est à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers qu'ils réintégrèrent leur propre base.

- Et comme par hasard il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi !

Heero leva discrètement les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la lecture des données sur son portable. Mais contre toute attente ce n'est pas Duo qui entra dans la pièce en braillant mais Wufei.

- Tu es le dernier, fit très obligeamment le pilote de Wing à son attention. Le regard aussi noir que les prunelles qui le lançaient lui fit imperceptiblement lever un sourcil et, avisant Duo qui venait d'entrer, il  l'interrogea d'un regard qui signifiait "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?".

- Bah pas grand-chose, répondit Duo à haute voix. De nous quatre c'est le seul à avoir rencontrer une patrouille de Oz en rentrant ici…

Il acheva sa phrase avec un geste évasif qui fit comprendre à Heero que cet incident ne faisait que s'ajouter à ceux qui avaient contribué à mettre Wufei dans cet état d'irritation permanente.

Trowa entra finalement dans la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise, imité quelques secondes plus tard par les cinq professeurs.

- Vous avez mené cette mission en un temps record, c'est surprenant, fit le professeur G en regardant une liasse de feuillets.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mettez ça sur le compte de la deuxième mission. Je suis impatient qu'elle commence…

- Et moi qu'elle s'achève, marmonna Wufei dans un coin.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous dans de bonnes dispositions pour commencer, fit G avec un fin sourire. Sans plus attendre, il leur détailla par le menu ce qu'ils auraient à faire durant les prochains jours. Au premier abord c'était une mission facile et sans surprises énormes.

- Tout ce qu'il y a à espérer c'est que notre cible ne se comporte pas comme la petite amie de notre soldat parfait…

- Relena _n'est pas_ ma petite amie…

- Ah oui ?

G eut un mouvement d'épaules et un petit sourire à moins d'un gros choc, le jour où Relena Peacecraft se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était pas spécialement appréciée par les pilotes – et surtout par Heero – n'était pas arrivé. Décidant d'abréger la conversation avant que le pilote 01 ne mette à exécution le "omae o korosu" qu'il venait de lâcher, le professeur reprit la parole.

- Jeunes gens voici la personne en question. Il y a également toutes les personnes qui gravitent autour d'elle.

Chacun les observe et mémorise leurs noms et toutes les informations trouvées à leur sujet. Duo pencha la tête, l'air pensif.

- Inmind ? Ca me dit rien ça…

- Le groupe Inmind fait partie des cinq plus grandes entreprises mondiales tous secteurs confondus, énonça calment Trowa, mais on sait pas grand chose concernant la famille.

- Mouais ça me dit toujours rien… en revanche la tête de ce type, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part…

Duo montrait une photo placée sur la droite sur laquelle un adolescent aux cheveux noirs ornés d'une mèche rouge semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux.

- Ce serait étonnant, répliqua G, il n'est entré au service des Inmind que depuis peu.

- Vraiment… rah ça m"énerve je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu pourtant !

- C'est parce que t'es trop tête en l'air pour t'en rappeler Maxwell, lâcha Wufei toujours aussi irrité. La remarque fut appuyée par le regard bleu d'Heero qui approuvait silencieusement. L'Américain s'enfonça dans son siège, vaguement vexé.

- On commence quand ? demanda Trowa.

- Maintenant. Voici vos consignes pour le début de la mission et nous vous faisons entièrement confiance pour la suite…

***

Avec douceur, elle passa une main dans les cheveux cendrés et légèrement bouclés. Ri-chan s'était endormie sur ses genoux au milieu de la chambre recouverte de papier. Après leurs retrouvailles silencieuses, sa petite sœur n'avait pas cessé de parler, parler du passé, du temps où elles vivaient ensemble et puis d'après aussi… A contrecoeur, elle avait du interrompre ce flot incessant pour lui parler de la raison de sa venue elle aurait voulu l'écouter indéfiniment, elle savait que sa sœur ne se confiait pas souvent et aussi qu'elle cherchait à oublier, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ri-chan n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne pleurait jamais en présence de qui que ce soit, même pas devant elle pourtant la personne la plus proche d'elle. Elle s'était contentée de serrer les poings sur une feuille à ses pieds, de durcir ses traits et de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à son père il y a déjà plusieurs heures.

_- Je ne me marierais pas avec lui._

Alors elle lui avait passé une main sur la joue et ce simple geste avait suffi à abaisser sa tension nerveuse. Sa cadette s'était effondrée dans ses bras en la serrant très fort.

_- Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider petite sœur…_

Un sourire était apparut sur le visage maintenant presque enfantin.

_- Tu ne me laisses pas Ri-chan ? _lui avait-elle demandé d'une voix pleine de crainte et d'espoir mêlés.__

_- Non je reste toujours avec toi… Ri-chan…_

Confiante, sa petite Ri-chan s'était assoupie, la tête posée sur les genoux. Et elle, elle ne cessait de la regarder pensivement. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que Marth n'entre dans la pièce avec sa discrétion coutumière et quand elle le regarda, elle su que ce moment de calme était terminé. Avec des gestes calmes, il prit sa soeur dans ses bras pour la mettre au lit et ressortit. Elle le suivit mais avant de refermer la porte elle murmura :

- Je ne te laisserai jamais Ri-chan… Je te le promets.

Marth la regarda le précéder sans rien dire, notant dans un coin de sa mémoire le nouveau serment dont il avait été témoin.

***

Trowa s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il venait d'arriver au point de rendez-vous, une grande place claire avec une fontaine au milieu et des arbres autour sous lesquels les badauds déambulaient sans lui prêter attention. Un bruit de moteur le fit se retourner et une natte volante lui apprit que Duo arrivait. Le jeune homme stoppa son bolide à quelques mètres seulement de la sienne et retira son casque en soupirant.

- Je suis pas fâché d'être arrivé moi... trois heures de train et la moitié en moto ça m'a épuisé.

 - Pourtant on est pas encore arriver, répondit Trowa en relevant sa visière. Je ne rien vu qui ressemblait à…

Il n'acheva pas, il venait de voir Heero et Wufei arriver eux aussi à moto par des chemins différents. Après avoir récupérés les engins à la sortie de la gare, ils s'étaient séparés. Simple mesure de prudence avait dit Heero.

- Alors ? on fait quoi ?

- On attends, répondit le pilote de Wing en regardant la grande horloge qui surplombait la place. C'était le début de l'après-midi et leur contact devait arriver dans dix minutes précisément. Ils patientèrent donc, scrutant chaque recoin. A l'heure pile du rendez-vous, une voiture noire traversa la place et une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule de Wufei qui fit immédiatement volte face en lançant son regard le plus noir à l'importun. Celui-ci retira sa main mais ne recula pas pour autant.

- Je crois que je suis la personne que vous chercher… et vous vous êtes bien ceux que je cherche ?

- Ca se pourrait répliqua Wufei d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme haut de taille et habillé d'un pull et d'un jean bleu et coiffé d'une casquette haussa les épaules et sorti un objet de sa poche avant de l'y remettre. Il sourit devant la lueur de compréhension passant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, décida d'abréger l'entrevue. Il serait toujours temps de faire les présentations plus tard.

- Vous voyez la grosse voiture noire là-bas ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence.

- Bien. Je vais monter dedans et vous nous suivrez… Et au fait, ajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner, bienvenue dans la vie des Inmind… vous verrez ils portent très bien ce nom…

Les garçons ne relevèrent pas même s'ils s'interrogeaient sur le sens de la phrase. Chacun remit son casque et redémarra sa moto avant de repartir à la suite du véhicule dans lequel leur contact s'était installé.

Ils roulèrent une bonne heure sous un soleil chaud avant de quitter la route goudronnée et de s'engager sur une route de terre. Duo fit un mouvement et désigna une maison, la seule dans les environs. Ils continuèrent de rouler un moment, se rapprochant de la bâtisse blanche et au bout de quelques minutes ils finirent par atteindre les murs qui la ceinturaient. La grille d'entrée s'ouvrit pour eux et ils parcoururent les derniers mètres en longeant deux rangées d'arbres avant de s'arrêter enfin.

Les quatre motards mirent pied à terre et enlevèrent leur casque tout en restant sur le qui-vive... Le bruit de la porte d'entrée les fit se retourner et ils se retrouvèrent face à deux jeunes filles au physique rigoureusement identique.

Le jeune inconnu de toute à l'heure émergea de la voiture et s'avança vers elles, il n'avait plus sa casquette.

- Mais… Jey ? Jey Mink c'est bien toi ? Les gars je savais que je l'avais déjà vu !

L'interpellé à la mèche rouge se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur Duo qui le fixait les yeux ronds.

- Max…. J'y crois pas…

Les garçons se fixèrent longuement avant de sourire puis d'éclater de rire. Wufei se passa la main sur le visage, mentalement imité par Heero. Un toussotement discret fit reprendre à Jey son sérieux et il se redirigea, pour de bon cette fois, vers les jeunes filles restées sur les marches d'escaliers.

- Il est là ? demanda celle vêtue d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise rouge et qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

Il répondit par l'affirmative et jeta un oeil à l'autre jeune fille qui se tenait une marche en dessous de sa sœur, la tête penchée sur le côté. Malgré ses vêtements entièrement noirs, elle semblait fragile et lointaine. 

Avec calme il redescendit les marches et alla ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture, invitant son passager à en sortir. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes.

Duo laissa tomber son casque.

Trowa ramena sa mèche en arrière puis celle-ci reprenant sa place, il la repoussa encore.

Heero laissa une expression de totale surprise se peindre dix secondes sur son visage.

Wufei commençait à se dire que ça allait être plus étrange que prévu.

Avec aisance quoi qu'il semble un rien tendu, le passager ramassa le casque de moto et le tendit à son propriétaire tout en lui souriant.

- Tiens Duo je crois que tu as perdu ça…

Puis il tourna le dos à l'Américain qui n'arrivait pas à parler tellement il était choqué. Ce faisant il fixa l'un après l'autres les trois autres pilotes tous aussi estomaqués avant de finir son tour d'horizon sur les marches d'escaliers vers lesquelles il s'avança sans hésiter.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux d'ambre de la fille en noir et dit :

- Bonjour Daria.

Elle le fixe en relevant la tête et rend leur regard aux yeux verts.

- Salut Quatre.

A suivre

Cyrius : Hinhinhinhin…

Duo : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Cyrius : Hinhin… tu verras bien mon gars…

Quatre : J'le sens mal pour moi.

Cyrius : Pourquoi ? Il faut pas ! Je suis une gentille fanficeuse moi ^^

Duo, très sérieux : Te concernant, je ne crois pas que les mots "gentille" et "fanficeuse" s'accordent vraiment ensemble…

Cyrius : Ca se payera un jour ça Duo…

Duo : Oups ? Euh… bon ben si vous avez un commentaire à faire quel qu'il soit, ben laissez une review, juste en bas là... et si vous pouviez venir me sauvez d'elle aussi ça m'arrangerait bien…

  


* * *

[1] Tu veux vraiment une réponse Trowa-chan ?

[2] Pourquoi je sens que cette expression va revenir souvent moi ?


End file.
